


Hitting the Road

by mad2thebone



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad2thebone/pseuds/mad2thebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla convinces Laura to leave with her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

“Come with me!”

The words laid heavy in between them. Laura hesitated. It felt like this was all she ever wanted to hear, but she still had concerns.

“But what about the students here at Silas? What about Perry and LaFontaine, what about Danny, they’re all gonna be in danger, even if we’re not here anymore. Especially if we’re not here anymore. Who will protect them?”

“You are unbelievable.” A smile crawled up on Carmilla’s face, she couldn’t do anything about it. “It’s only been less than an hour since my mother stopped taking possession of you, and all you think of is saving the world. But for once, trust me: You can’t do anything. It’s pure luck, that you’re fine after all that happened in the last hours, I can’t protect you, but I can’t let that happen again either.”

She wasn’t sure, if Laura remembered the moment, before she fainted and her mother took possession of her, and this did not seem like a perfect moment to have a conversation about that. She just needed her to come with her, as soon as possible. “Please.” She begged. “Let’s get out of here.”

Laura was about to say, that she didn’t need protection, but then she realized, this was a really dumb thing to say, after being possessed, so she just frowned, and finally the fear she had been fighting since the moment she was herself again, won over. She stared to the ground and murmured “But we need to warn them.”

“Ok, we’ll leave them a note, so that they get out of here as well. You know Perry, she will take care of everything. I bet, she’d carry LaFontaine out of here if she has to. But let’s grab some stuff and finally hit the road!” She did not mention the tall one on purpose, but Laura didn’t seem to notice.

“All right.” She got from her bed where she was sitting and struggled a moment to balance and then moved over to her closet, to get out a bag and some clothes.

Carmilla waited already at the door, as she had packed her few things in vampire speed, and watched the small girl across the room. This was sheer madness, and she knew it, but this was the best she could come up with, and the only possible solution to the insanity that was the last weeks.

Laura froze in her movement. Carmilla waited for her to turn and to spell whats on her mind, but instead she whispered: “You know, I trust you, right?” to the ground.

That caught her totally off guard. Carmilla’s mouth opened up slowly, but she wasn’t sure how to react to that statement, so she closed it again and remained silent.

“You said: ‘for once, trust me’ and I do. I wouldn’t even have considered leaving if I didn’t.” Laura added, and Carmilla could hear her take a deep breath after saying that and saw her continue packing her bag.

Still unsure, what she should reply to that, she took out a sheet of paper and started to write down all the events of the day and a demand for the redheads to leave campus as soon as they can. When she was finished, Laura was also ready, her bag next to her.

 

“Wanna add something to that, so they don’t think I want to trick them into something?”

“Yes, I want to add something. But not for that reason, I’m sure, they’ll belive you, no matter what.”

That was the second really nice thing Laura said to her in quick succession, and if Carmilla were human, she would have blushed. It all convinced her more and more, that this was the right thing to do. Leave her life, start over and additionally keep the girl she loved as safe as she could. And maybe work up the courage to tell her, that that is exactly what she is.

“You’re ready?” Carmilla asked, when Laura folded the letter. And when she nodded, Carmilla took her hand and led her out of the room.


	2. Mobility device

They left the campus, walking fast towards the city.

“We’re not walking the whole way to wherever it is you want to go, right?” Laura said, short of breath.

Carmilla was so focused on getting out of Silas, that she barely noticed that she was almost running, so she stopped, and looked at the small girl that held the sides of her chest. “Sorry.” Carmilla said. “Give me your bag, I’ll take it.”

There was the pout again. “It’s not chivalry, we’re faster if I take it. Vampire constitution, remember?” She grinned, as Laura handed her bag over. “And regarding your question: No, we’re not walking all the way. I have a car. We just have to get it.”

“You have… “ Laura’s face showed surprise.

“… a car, yes. No one knows about it, especially not my mother. It’s not that I ever needed one, really. It isn’t registered on my name and I don’t use it often, so I guess, it’ll do.” Carmilla started to walk again, this time paying much more attention to her actual speed.

“So why do you have it?”

Carmilla shrugged and stayed silent before she answered. “Sometimes it’s nice, to get out, drive along some lonely roads and stay the night somewhere in the woods directly under the stars. I could do that, of course, without a car, but it’s easier to explain when someone sees you in the middle of nowhere without any baggage.”

“It’s kind of weird and unusual, that your answers are so honest and not at all sarcastic.” Laura laughed “But in a good way.” She added quickly.

“Don’t get used to it, cupcake, must be the shock after all the occurrences earlier” Carmilla felt the smile crawling up her face again, but she kept walking.

For a few minutes they walked in silence until they reached a public parking deck at a back road. Carmilla looked up and down the street several times, until she decided, that there was no one else, and they could go in. She led Laura two floors up and to the back corner of the building.

“You can’t be serious!” Laura started laughing uncontrollably. “That’s so Claire Fisher of you!”

In front of them stood a hearse, a black hearse, of couse it had Carmilla’s favorite colour.

“I know you watch a lot of TV, but I would never have guessed, that you were a girl that watched Six Feet Under.” Carmilla smirked. “I always thought, it was funny, driving a hearse while being dead, you know. But people don’t seem to get it… probably because they don’t know I’m dead. Besides, I got I almost for free and it has a lot of space. One can practically live in it.”

She circulated the car, got to the back door and opened it, Laura close on her heels. As she saw the surprise on the small girl’s face, Carmilla’s smirk widens. “Were you expecting a coffin, or what? You’ve seen me sleep in the bed in the dorm, right?” In the back of the car was a huge mattress and a blanket. “I told you, I’ve been camping with this car.”

“No, you said, you sat in the woods watching the stars,” Laura pointed out.

“Even vampires need to sleep, creampuff.”

“Oh yeah, I know that, sleepyhead!”

As much as Carmilla enjoyed that bickering, she suddenly remembered, where they were, and that they still were in danger. “Ok, let’s hit the road, the farther the better!” she said as she made her way to the front door. Laura hesitated for a moment but then sat on the passenger’s seat.

“You’re ok, cupcake?”

“I’m fine.” She answered, as Carmilla pulled out of the parking deck. It sounded, like she’d have to convince herself.


	3. Watching the stars

It was almost midnight and Carmilla was still driving. She had only stopped once at a gas station, but she still hadn’t the feeling, that there was enough distance between them and the campus. She looked over to the sleeping girl next to her. Laura fell asleep miles ago, and she couldn’t blame her after all that happened earlier. She must have been exhausted. Her head leaned against the window and every couple of minutes she mumbled some incomprehensible words, but as it sounded her dreams weren’t haunted this time at least.

She left the highway and drove into the woods. A few years ago she had been here, and she thought of a place to spend the rest of the night.

As she stopped the car Laura moved a little bit, but didn’t wake up. Carmilla carefully touched her shoulder.

“Hey, cupcake.” No reaction. “Come on, buttercup, just a moment, then you can go back to sleep.” Laura blinked. “What?” she asked.

“Just lay in the back of the car, or your neck will hurt tomorrow. I’ll be outside. It’s not quite my time for sleeping yet.”

Laura rubbed her eyes. “I’ll go look where you brought us,” she said, as she opened the door. She tumbled the first steps, but eventually gained control over her legs.

Carmilla had left the car and stood some steps away, with her back to Laura and stared into the darkness. “Well, that’s what one would call a view!” Laura gasped as she stood next to her. “When you said, you watch the stars, it sounded sappy, but this is like 10 levels up on the sappy-scale.” She chuckled.

They were on a plateau at the edge of a lake, some feet above the water, and they could see the reflection of the stars all over the water.

“Shut up.” But she had to laugh, because she knew Laura was right. “I like coming here, even though it's been a while. It’s pretty secluded, not much people, especially when it’s not summer. We were around here, and I figured you could need some restorative sleep, not leaned against a window.”

“But seriously, it’s really nice here. Do you mind if I join you? At least for now I’m awake.”

“No, sure. I’ll get a blanket.”

 

For minutes they sat in silence, gazing at the stars and the lake, dangling their feet above the water.

“Have you ever brought someone here?” Laura asked.

“No I usually enjoy places like this by myself. The silence, the darkness, the stars so much brighter than in cities. Most people tend to ruin that.” Carmilla noticed the glance Laura threw at her and added “You don’t, don’t worry.”

“This side of you is still a little bit odd to me. Should I get used to it, or do you turn back into that brooding, sarcastic You in the next time?”

Carmilla gave her a skeptical look. “We’ll see.” She turned her face back to the sky. “I was just worried earlier. Must have made me soft.”

“I know.” Laura’s voice was barely noticeable.

“You know what?”

“That you were worried.”

She could feel the little one’s eyes on her, but she wasn’t really sure what to say, so she just kept staring into the darkness.

“What you said, before the whole possession thing… you compared me to her, to Ell. And you said…” Her voice broke.

“I did. And I wasn’t sure you’d remember it.” She felt Laura’s hand on top of hers, sliding her thumb gently along. Carmilla took a deep, unnecessary breath and prepared to face Laura, when a hand softly touched her cheek and slowly turned her head.

“I do” Laura said, as she looked deep in her eyes and moved her head closer. Carmilla closed her eyes and focused with all her other senses on that moment, she had hopefully imagined for weeks now. Their lips touched and she smelled the other girl’s sweet scent, felt the softness of her hand against her skin and heard her deep breath.

They separated their lips and Carmilla opened her eyes again. She rested her forehead against Laura’s, their noses slightly touching. Laura moved a little bit back and looked at her with a happy smile. “Well, that was about time, don’t you think?” she smirked.

Instead of answering, Carmilla pulled her into another kiss.

After a few minutes Laura leaned her head against the vampire’s shoulder and Carmilla placed her arm around her back. “I’m really glad, I decided to leave with you,” Laura whispered.

“Yeah, me to,” Carmilla answered, as she kissed the top of her head.


End file.
